Let the Silver Rain Fall
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: A short story of a certain young youkai who is presently stuck in the Spirit World. How can he get back and save himself? Please RxR!


Let the Silver Rain Fall  
By Tsukasa-Kun  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A swift shadow dashed among the trees. The kitsune had no where to run, no  
where to go.  
Gracefully jumping from his perch to the ground, he ran to the nearby pool.  
He stopped and stared  
at the youthful face gazing intently back at him.  
  
Just a shadow of his former self, the young youkai wondered what his place  
in the world now was.  
His friends are all gone, his pursuers are nigh, and he's pretty much lost  
all hope.  
  
Why couldn't he remember how to get back? It seemed like he was forever  
going in circles, never  
to return again. Where was he? What was he?  
  
He decided to try again. He stood up straight and looked around. Then, he  
heard it. That familiar  
gunshot, the same that wounded him almost twenty years ago. His sharp ears  
twitched at the  
sound of the gunshot, and decided that he didn't have enough time to wonder  
about his  
current plight any longer. He stood to face his predators.  
  
"We gotcha, ya thievin' varmint." The big one exclaimed.  
  
The young kitsune flicked his long silver hair. ".........And what's it to  
you, my rather large  
adversary?"  
  
The big one clutched his gun. "D-doncha say nothin',  
ya.........ya........."  
  
"Fine," said our silver-haired hero. "If that's what you want............"  
He took out a tiny seed and  
leapt into the air.  
  
The other hunter stomped on his friend's foot. "Now lookit whatcha done,  
ya peabrained  
cocky fool! He dun wants to fight now!"  
  
The kitsune smirked. "Fine, then don't say I didn't warn you........."  
The seed sprouted and grew  
onto his arms. The ends grew heads and were drooling acidic saliva. The  
two hunters stood  
shaking at first, and then they started running. "Feed, my tree. Feed on  
the flesh of the living!"  
There was a bright yellow glint in the youkai's amber eyes as it proved to  
be too late for the hunters.  
The tree drooled all over them and disintegrated their flesh.  
  
The kitsune drew back his deadly tree and stood there looking at the  
disgusting mess. "Sorry,  
but my tree has no manners." he quipped. Then he turned around and saw  
more hunters.  
"What, you want the tree to eat you too?" he growled.  
  
The young hunter growled back. "I heard about you, Bandit! And those were  
my two  
good huntin' buddies back there!"  
  
Our silver-haired hero put his fingers on the youth's rifle and pulled it  
down. "I did what I  
could do."  
  
"But why?!" Hot tears ran down the young hunter's cheeks. "Why did you  
kill them?!"  
  
Seeing the boy cry triggered memories in the kitsune's mind, memories of  
long ago.  
The boy crying reminded the young, yet experienced kitsune of his former  
self, what he  
had been. But a terrible accident rendered his former self unconscious.  
The youkai  
bandit's eyes softened.  
  
"Fine. If it's revenge you want, then shoot me."  
  
The boy stared. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
The youkai glared at the young huntsman. "I said shoot me! And if you  
don't, I swear I'll  
torture you for the rest of your miserable life." He treatened.  
  
The boy's finger trembled on the trigger. "I-I........."  
  
"DO IT!!" The kitsune shouted.  
  
There was a loud bang as the lithe silver body slumped over. The young boy  
watched as his enemy  
turned from the silver-haired youkai into a spirit and floated away.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the spirit of the youkai looked back at the boy as he made his  
descent back down  
to earth. **That was a tough decision, but now I have that  
boy............and my still-human  
emotions............to thank for my return to.........them.........**  
  
The spirit's destination drew closer and closer, until he reached the  
unconscious redhead.  
".........Welcome back."  
  
* * *  
  
The redhead's eyes opened to find himself surrounded by his friends, his  
mother, and his  
girlfriend, a fellow human body-trapped kitsune named Ayame.  
  
She rushed over and threw her arms around him. Tears filled his beautiful  
emerald-green eyes  
as he gently pressed her lips close to his. He smiled and thought to  
himself:  
  
"Thanks, and welcome back.........Kurama.................." 


End file.
